The Piano Concerto
by akiyume kye
Summary: Alternate Universe: The regulars are students in the reknown Seigaku Music Academy. With the upcoming worldwide junior high music selections, how will these strangers bond together as Seigaku’s best music team ever?


**The Piano Concerto**

**Alternate Universe: **The regulars are students in the reknown Seigaku Music Academy. With the upcoming worldwide junior high music selections, how will these strangers bond together as Seigaku's best music team ever?

There can only be one best pianist, but who will it be this year?

**Chapter 1: Incomplete**

He stopped and looked up.

The woman stood beside him, eyes sharp and alert. Nodding for him to continue, she paced too and fro to the rhythm of the piece.

She struggled to find a new comment to give. It was without a doubt that the boy's playing was beautiful enough as it was.

Still, as perfect as it sounded, it lacked something she couldn't seem to grasp.  
Something missing, something incomplete in his music.

"Sensei," the music continued to play as he asked her the question he would always know the answer to.  
"How do you find my playing?"

Observing his hands floating over the keyboard, lightly tapping on the clean white keys, producing an exceedingly sweet melody to her ears, she couldn't help but provide her usual response.  
"It's perfect."

At that, the tempo became faster, _allegro_, more vigorous, more agitated.

Playing his emotions out on the piano he had grown used to, he sometimes wondered if it was more of a blessing or a curse. When his feelings overflowed, one could be sure to hear the essence of it in his music.

He let out a labored sigh as he ended the piece in hard, strong, clashing chords that defined his mood as that of anger and frustration.

She stepped back as he stood up to leave.

Picking up his music scores, he straightened his back and looked his sensei in the eye, with the seriousness he always wore on his stoic face.  
"It's not perfect, Ryusaki sensei. Not yet."

He turned away and proceeded to open the wooden door when she commanded him to return.

Shaking her head, the sensei rubbed her temples and offered. "Then let me introduce you to someone I'm sure you'll like to know."

Effectively catching his attention, Tezuka approached his teacher and waited patiently as she dialed a number.

Switching the phone to the loudspeaker, she moved aside to allow the young man a chance to hear what was being spoken.

"Moshimoshi?" came a soft, soothing voice, sweet like honey, as gentle as a gurgling stream.

Ryusaki sensei cleared her throat and forged on. "Sorry to disturb you but-"  
"Sensei?" there was a short paused before the person continued.  
"Maa.. It's ok. Do you need me to assist you in anything?"

Unconsciously, she smiled at his politeness and replied, "Yes, it's important. Are you available now? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Sure, sensei. Who is it?" came a slightly hesitant reply.

She shot a frowning Tezuka a wide grin and continued.  
"You'll know when you come."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his wardrobe to reveal neatly hung and ironed shirts, he tapped his chin for a moment before reaching out for his favorite cream colored shirt.

He pulled off his casual street wear and put it on.

As he stood still to button up, his mind wandered off to the conversation he had with his sensei just a while ago.

_There's someone I'd like you to meet._

Slipping into a comfortable pair of brown leather shoes, he smiled, hoping that the new change would be welcoming.

A sudden knock on his door startled him, and he strode over, peering out at the visitor through a tiny hole.

Brilliant blue eyes opened wide in distaste when he realized who it was.

_Not him.. _

_again._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Drinking distractedly from the cup of coffee that Ryusaki sensei had filled up for him, Tezuka glanced around the neat quarters. His eyes fell upon a stack of photographs on the sensei's desk, and grew wide in surprise when he saw his picture in there.

Sensing his curiosity, she asked, "I guess we haven't informed any of you of it yet, have we?"

She paused and motioned for him to come closer to view the photographs as she sorted them out.

"Do you remember the music selection you participated in last year? Well, it was just announced that this year's worldwide junior high music talent selection will be held in Japan. But before we can even proceed to the event, we have to compete against several other music schools in Japan. Only the top school can participate.

The directors and I have decided on the nine of you to represent us. Most of you are from different dorms and classes in the academy so you may not recognize them.

Smiling, the sensei looked up at Tezuka.  
"Your batch is indeed the best that has ever come by the academy, and we have confidence in all of you."

Tezuka was deep in thought as he looked from one unfamiliar face to the next.  
"Other than Oishi, I haven't seen any of them."

A small chuckle escaped her throat and she patted him on his back.  
"Soon, Tezuka, soon."

"So I presume the one you're introducing me to is one of them?" He enquired.

She nodded and pointed to a picture of a petite, smiling, brown haired boy.  
"That's him."

Tezuka grew skeptical and squinted as he read the tiny printing of the name of the student.

"Dorm 5, Year 3.." He tipped his glasses squinted for a better view.

"Fuji Syuusuke."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Tapping his feet impatiently, the young boy waited as the other unlocked the door.

A smirked played on his face when his eyes met those of the tensai.

"What did you come for?" Fuji forced himself to ask the visitor.

He tipped his hat and replied, "As usual, to see who really is better."

The blue eyed boy closed the door behind him and locked it.  
Turning around to face the other boy, he sighed and responded, "Echizen, please. Not this again."

Insulted, he blocked the tensai's path and taunted him about not accepting the challenge.

Dropping his smile, Fuji approached Ryoma, firmly pushed him aside, and continued on his way, trying his best to ignore the shouts of the boy as he walked through the hall.

"There can only be one best pianist, Fuji Syuusuke. And that's not going to be you this year!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**To be continued…**

Ryusaki sensei thinks she knows what Tezuka is missing in his music. And strangely, a certain blue eyed tensai is the solution. But does it mean sacrificing the potential title of the best pianist in the world?

Chapter 2: L'incontro -The Encounter

R&R please.


End file.
